Demons Of The Heart
by TayLizSouth34
Summary: Bella is adopted by Peter and Charlotte, and there is something...special about this human. When the Major comes along, will the Demons of The Heart change people? OCC Please give the new version a chance if you have read the old one.
1. Launch

**So, this is the new and improved version of my story and I hope that everyone likes it as much as the last one.**

**In my story vampires do not sparkle, and they have canines that elongate when they are angry or feeding. They also sleep after the first marking (you'll know what that is later ;D) and when they need to rejuvenate such as after a fight or long night ;) wink wink**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own the most annoying little bitchy dog ever.**

Bella's Pov

I groaned and roller over, my almost non-existence sleep shorts rode up. I stumbled out of my warm, comfy bed. I pulled my cigarettes and lighter off the bedside table and practically fell onto the balcony. I lit one and took a drag, shielding my eyes from the killer sun. When I finished my cig I moved back into my dark room, closing the French doors and thick black curtains firmly behind be. I tossed my things back on their table and came face to face with pale skin and red eyes. I screamed and threw my fist instinctively at the face.

Peter grabbed my wrist firmly with his pale, cold, fingers.

"Dammit Isabella, how many times do I have to tell you, _we don't punch vampires!_"

"How many times do I have to tell you _Daddy, we don't sneak up and angsty human girls!" _I replied, pulling my arm from his grasp and moving towards my bathroom.

"Get ready baby girl, we need to go shopping, get food, and get supplies for the animals." He kissed me on the forehead and pushed me toward the bathroom.

Grumbling, I stripped and showered washing, shaving, and lathering. I stepped out and dried off, making my towards my giant walk in closet. After 20 minutes I decided on tiny distressed jean short shorts, a black tank top, black cowboy hat and matching black cowboy boots.

I grabbed my IPhone 4, cigs, and a lighter, shoving them into my boots before I took off down the stairs.

"I tell you to hurry and the only hurrying you do is down the stairs." Peter grumbled as I made it down the lifelong stairs.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I flew into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and pouring some coffee for myself.

"I only hurry when I feel like it." I replied, smirking at my 'father' and grabbing the keys to the midnight blue Austen Marten. "I drive!" I announce, speeding as fast as I can towards the garage that held the car.

"I don't think so! Char, baby, we're going to the store and stuff! "He called, like she wouldn't be able to hear if he had whispered.

My 'parents' are very….special…..they….. Screw this they're vampires. The drink blood, they live forever, they have venom, they eat humans (only the blood), and they have fangs. When I was only 6 they found me in the woods. That another story for another time though.

Charlotte is 5'6 with straw colored straight blonde hair, round, crimson eyes, arched, manicured eyebrows, long, thick eyelashes, full bust, thin but curvy, round hips, smooth, pale legs.

Peter is 6'7 with light brown, messy, ear length, wavy hair, almond shaped bloody eyes, slightly bushy, yet perfect eyebrows, long lashes, thick, muscular arms, chest, and legs.

I came to a skidding halt when I made it through the garage door, the other cars in our giant garage, and to the driver side door, Peter right behind me.

"I win! Hahaha! Eat my dust _daddy!"_ I did a happy dance and unlocked the car, sliding in and smirking at him.

"Stupid girl, always being mean and beating me." He grumbled as he plopped gracefully into the passenger's side seat.

"Hi baby, did you miss your mommy." I cooed, starting the engine and rubbing the dash board and steering wheel lovingly. I backed out of the garage and gunned it, speeding away from our large, mansion like house and through the winding gravel road towards the town.

"God, when I said shopping I didn't mean for and brand new whole damned wordrobe baby girl." Peter groaned as he collapsed onto the couch.

"Oh come on, you're a big ad vampy, shopping of _all_ _things _should not tire you out." I laughed, kissing Char on the cheek and taking my new cloths up to my room.

"STOP!" Peter's voice had that urgent message that I had heard enough times that when he used it, it really meant that we should stop. I froze on the stair and tilted my head down, gray/blue eyes flashing.

"We are going to have vamps in less than two minutes and I don't know who they are yet." Before he was finished I was bounding up the stairs, clothes, shoes, and jewelry forgotten.

"Safe room." Were the only two words that he had to speak before than steal door, wooden door, and vault were shut and I was hidden away from anyone and anything.

The safe room was built for cases like this, when unknown vampires came to visit when they got wind of me, the amazing Isabella Whitlock.

When I was 7 a nomad and his mate came through and attacked when Peter was out hunting, and Char was fixing dinner for me. They slipped quietly through a window, the smell of human food masking their scents. They bound and gagged me before putting me in a medium sized backpack and zipping it up enough to keep me hidden but able to breathe. On their way through the woods Peter ran into them, attacking before he even knew that I was with them. When the male dropped the backpack, with me inside and I tumbled to the ground, falling out and scraping my arm. Bleeding. Needless to say all hell broke loose and soon as they caught wind of my blood.

I barely caught a loud screech and I knew that I couldn't stay in here. If exposing myself was the aftermath of my decision, I would damn well take it.

I slithered my way out of my safe room and through the house, graceful and cat like. I made it to the top landing and saw a short pixie like, vampire crouched down and snarling. I climbed onto the light wood railing on the top floor landing. I curled my body into a crouch, balancing my tiny, 5'2 frame perfectly on the thin piece of wood. I launched myself down as she hissed again, shifting when she moved forward slightly. I barely felt my skin ripple and then I was on top of her, claws digging deep into her diamond hard skin.

**CLIFY hahaha. Sorry kiddos. Leave me a review and I'll update as soon as possible. I wana thank MaxRide1432**


	2. Questions

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate that you took your time to read and review my story, it makes me feel loved. I hate to say this but I have to make this known. I only speak English so… yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, no need to rub it in bitches :(**

Jasper's Pov

One moment Alice was crouched and hissing at Char, stress, anger, and hatred filled the room. The next a medium sized black and blonde cat was perched on Alice's back, claws dug deep into her marble skin, snarling and growling.

Alice gave a scream and tried to shake the cat. Anger and determination flowed from the feline as she catapulted off of Alice's back and towards Peter and Charlotte, crouching and growling in front of them.

"It's okay baby girl, were okay." Char sat cross legged on the floor now, soothing and petting the cat, a purr and contentment now flowing from the graceful creature.

"You can turn back now. Go get some clothes baby doll." Pete scratched the feline behind the ears for a moment before it shot off up the stairs at and incredible speed

"What the hell _was_ that?" Emmett voiced the question that we all were to confused to ask.

"That was Isabella Whitlock, our daughter." Right on time the most beautiful girl, I had ever seen stepped beside them.

Isabella was as tiny as can be. She was thin and short, 5'4 at the most and that was being a bit dramatic. Her exotic curls were honey blonde on top and pitch black on the bottom. Her heart shaped face was perfect and her almond shaped gray/blue eyes were framed by long, thick black lashes and perfectly manicured eyebrows. He cute button nose flowed into plump, full red lips, a long, lean neck, perfect, round bust, curves, and a nice round little ass that was perfect for her thin, round hips not to mention her long, toned legs. Her skin was a creamy golden tan and I wanted to lick every single inch of it. Her nose, ears, and lip were very visibly pierced and I could see the almost invisible bulge of her bellybutton ring. The black ink that littered her flawless skin intrigued me. She had 'Whitlock' in English, Japanese, and Chinese tattooed around her left forearm. A small black heart between her thumb and forefinger on her right hand, a small black bird on her right elbow crease, a black and white confederate flag on her ride hip barely peeking through the skin between her tiny, kill me shorts and tight ass tank top. 'PCW' initialed on her collar bone. Her emotions were pure and had a small animalistic edge to them. Somehow, she was all around feline.

"Isabella, meet Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and the Major, Jasper." Peter nodded towards each of us as he listed off names.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya'll." Her soft, southern twang was like liquid honey, sweet and addictive.

"So, vegetarians?" She asked, moving gracefully to sit on the floor by a large basket, pulling two small, round balls of fluff out.

"Yes, we feed off animals instead of humans, in order to restore at least a fraction of our humanity." Carlisle answered as he took a seat on the love seat, Esme moving to sit beside him.

"What are _those_?" Alice sneered, her golden eyes filled with as much hate as her tiny, little, pixie bitch bodies was filled with.

Isabella ignored them and began cooing to the bright orange kitten and multi-colored brown and black puppie.

"You insufferable human! When I ask you a question, you should answer it!" Alice snarled out. I stiffened and growled at her ass as anger and hostility flooded the room. Isabella only looked up sharply, her gray blue eyes narrowing into slits, turning them completely silver, like a bright, frightening light.

"Excuse me _Mary Alice_, I didn't hear you, could you repeat the question?" Something in her voice was frightening and unnerving as she simply stared at Alice, her eyes unmoving and unblinking.

"I asked you what those _things _are." Alice said, slightly quieter, fear thinning her anger considerably.

"Those are my daughters pets Alice, and you would be well to remember that you are in my house, and I have years of training in ripping heads from bodies." Peter growled out, moving forward lethally.

"This is my kitten, Nala, she is a shorthaired Manx. This is my puppie, Max; he is a Rottweiler German Shepherd mix." Was all she said before she looked back down and continued to cuddle the animals.

"Their beautiful creatures, Nalas purebred I presume?" I asked, moving to sit beside her and stroke the kitten. A pure of contentment making its way from the kitten's throat.

"You presume correctly. She's the runt of her little, but that's perfectly fine, all she needed was love and someone to care for her, Max and I give her that." She said fiercely, plucking the kitten from her lap and nuzzling her nose into the bright orange fur. Nala purred and Isabella purred right back.

"I'm Jasper, it's nice to meet you ma'am." I held out my hand to the beautiful girl before me.

"You can call me Bella, it wonderful to meet the Major that saved my parents. I do have to admit though; I thought you would be at least a tad bit scary. But with toes golden eyes, I'm just shaking in my boots." She said the last part as sarcastically

I growled playfully, showing my elongated canines. "I can assure you Darlin' I'm very scary." I smirked.

She laughed and I saw her eyes sparkle and her little button nose wrinkle slightly as a smile lite up her face. Amusement and happiness flowed like a river from her.

Bella stood from the floor and deposited the pets into the basket again, moving towards the front door. I have to admit that I loved the way her ass looked when she was walking away.

Bella's Pov

Jasper is amazingly gorgeous. There is no other way to put it. He has curly, honey blonde hair, golden eyes, long legs, muscular chest and arms, a nice ass as well. A strong jaw, straight features. He was as tall as Peter, if not taller.

I had to go out for a smoke. Now, I'm not like, a chain smoker or anything unless I'm stressed. One time when I went to public school we were having some really important testing and I smoked 4 whole packs in less than 24 hours. I was really stressed, don't judge me.

I light my cig and took a deep drag, pulling myself up onto the porch railing, my back facing the house. In the distance I could see the horses grazing in the pastor. I loved all my pets, and Damien, my horse, was one of the only animals that I couldn't remember getting. I've had him since I was little, and he was just a colt. (A/N I don't know a damn thing about horses so I hope that's right, if it's not, sorry.)

"I've never seen my brother so happy before." A deep, masculine voice said from behind me. I turned to see Emmett there, in all his, giant burly glory. "In just 15 minutes you have him laughing and playing around. He's never that carefree. "He continued a small smile on my lips.

"I haven't done anything, just being good 'ole Bella." I said a big smile on my face.

"So what was that earlier when Alice was being a stupid little bitch?" Emmett asked and I gave a laugh.

"I'm a shape shifter; I assume you know what I mean?" I asked and when he nodded I continued on. "I'm just like your wolves except not quite as large and I'm a cat. I also have better control. I can pick and choice if I was witch parts of my cat I want. Say I want the fangs, I can have just the fangs." I flashed him quick smile, my elongated teeth bright and white. "Say I want just the claws," I swiped at him playfully with my long, hard claws. "Or tail." I hit him in the face with my long, golden, black tipped tail. "See, so I'm one of your wolves but way more talented." I finished, taking one more long pull on my cigarette before flicking the butt out into the grass.

"Isabella! What have I told you about the butts? They go in the ashtray! Not my yard!" Char yelled from inside the house.

"Damn." I muttered, hopping off the railing and going to pick up the butt of my cig. (A/N I don't know if their butts or buds. Someone tell me in a review or something. I don't smoke; I like to live longer than 20)

Emmett laughed and I huffed, shoving him inside the door in front of me.

_So I finally, got the second chapter out and I hope that ya'll like it. I would like at least 10 reviews for this chapter, if I could get more that would be great but I'll take as low as 8._


End file.
